


Marigold Days

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [34]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Afternoons, Baking, Bees, Cloud Watching, Clouds, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Mush, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Marigolds, Non-Consensual Tickling, One of My Favorites, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Partially Based on Real Events, Questions, Rolling in the grass, Sunny Days, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Timers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, interruptions, wildflowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic, Zeta-7 and the reader share in wonderful, afternoon cuteness





	Marigold Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



The wildflowers in the backyard were blooming, birds were hopping along the branches of the trees, and you could not help but lay back, and absorb the warmth of the mid-afternoon sun. The earth was calling out to you, giving off its sweet, natural perfume, and you delighted in rolling around in the softness of the grass, not caring whether or not you'd stain your clothes. Passing through the sliding glass doors, Rick came out with a tray of snacks and lemonade, and set it down on the lawn table. With raised brow, he walked over, and watched you with laughing eyes. “W-w-what are y-you doing?”

“Becoming one with the earth. Mmm,” you sighed, content with the current state of things, of your surroundings, and of the day. “the blessed warmth of the sun feels so good.”

Scratching the back of his neck, he asked in warm, melodic voice. “Mind if I-I join you?” 

“Go for it.”

Carefully, he laid back, making a little old man sound as he settled himself. Zeta-7 pointed to a random cloud a little further out west. “That cloud looks like a-a dog.” he commented.

“Hmm, it does.”

You watched his reactions, changing from amusement to delighted as gentle little clouds passed on by. Leaning on your elbow, you waited for the moment when he was so caught up in his activity that he paid no mind to what you were doing, and kissed his cheek. He gasped, but soon recovered. Blushing at the closeness, he simply held out his hand to take hold of yours, and pressed them over his heart. “I-I-I like this.”

“Pretending to be plants?”

“N-n-no,” he chuckled, his anxious heart speaking volumes. “but this, just laying here with you.”

Afternoon breezes, the rustling of the leaves, your neighbors wind-chimes, and his steady breathing was the song of happiness. Warm and giddy, you wondered. “How long before we get a sunburn?” 

“A-a-about ten minutes.”

“Really, well I guess it gives me enough time to do this.”

You scooted closer, until you could tickle his ribs. He broke out laughing, and tried to avoid your quick moving hands. When he tried tickling you back, you rolled away, and attacked his ribs, his neck, and tummy twice as much. Helpless, he rolled around, his hearty laughter coloring your world. 

And when you two were tired and breathless from your childish game, you realized how close he was. You leaned closer, his boyish smile and flushed cheeks coloring in the way you loved, and he met you the rest of the way to capture your mouth. Soft pecks transitioned to sweet and sour dreams, warm and dizzying, and all you wanted was to drink him. It was the kind of kiss that made you want to cling to him as though he were the only color left in an empty, void, colorless world. He broke this love drunk state of yours by asking. “Do y-y-you trust flowers?”

“Yes.” you pouted, slightly annoyed, but knowing that he meant well. 

“W-w-why?” he inquired.

“Because they are open about what they are, and can be nothing else except themselves. Though, I guess like all plants, each one has its season. Why do you ask?”

He seemed pained at this question, but he gathered you in his arms, and answered in a serious, but kind voice, “You - y-you are the rose of my heart,” and holding you a fraction tighter, he softened. “I-I care about you, and I want you t-to be safe and happy,” He was so still, and your chest ached, anxious to hear the words which would follow. And with a sigh, he pressed a kiss upon your forehead, staring at you with such affection, that you scarcely breathed at the risk of erasing this illusion. Pressing a hand to his cheek, he leaned into your touch, but this seemed to pain him even further. “but I-I-I-I have to be careful. I wouldn't - I wouldn't want to lose you before you…”

The kitchen timer went off, interrupting him, and breaking the dream; leaving the rest of what he was about to say unsaid. Defeated, he sat up, and shook his head. “The cookies a-are done. I'm just - I've got t-t-to take them out of the oven. ”

“Okay.”

When he was gone, you watched as a bee rested upon one of the marigolds. What did Zeta-7 mean to say? You could only wonder as the bee finished its task and flew away.

 


End file.
